White and Black fate
by Seoh
Summary: Loneliness, despair, darkness. Your my only saviour to these. Please be with me forever and ever until the end of eternity.
1. Chapter 1 - Abducted and tortured

This story is inspired by Fumeknight's story and myself under despair because of my life. (His story is really good)

I don't own anything except the story.

Cast :

Add – Mastermind

Eve – Code Empress

Elsword – Rune Slayer

Aisha – Elemental Master

Rena – Grand Archer

Raven – Blade Master

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Ara – Yama Raja

Elesis – Grand Master

Lu/Ciel - Noblesse/Royal Guard

-Add's Pov-

Cold, despair, sadness and loneliness. That's what seen in my magmenta eyes. I stared down the window watching the hot-headed siblings practicing their swordsplay.

It's the middle of winter here in the hamel capital, home of the prince of hamel and my comrade, chung seiker. I was lonely. Very lonely.

Many things happened to me, I lost my family, turned into a slave, tortured, locked up, but now that I escaped my cursed fate it's still not enough to satisfy me. I exhaled a big sighed and wore my white lab coat, making my way to the kitchen of the castle that is the property of the seiker royalties.

Maids frantically running around keeping the place tidy up and doing decorations for the upcoming banquet.

"Hey! Add!" chung ran to me panting in exhaustion.

"Have you seen ara anywhere?" I shook my head and continued making my way to the kitchen while he followed me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked still facing forward.

"Oh. We're just coincidently walking the same way hehe" He smiled sheepishly at me from behind.

I ignored him and still making y way to the kitchen. When I was making the corner I bumped into something or rather someone to be exact.

"Tch. Watch where you going." I dusted my coat like there were some dirt on it.

"I'm sorry add, but you were the one who bumped into me." Said the person I bumped into monotonously. It was the nasod queen,eve, herself.

Chung greeted the queen and I tried to ignored her and pass by her but she grabbed my shirt and said "and where is my sorry mister?"

I examined her. She was never the type to bother with someone as lowly as me. I just shrugged and forcefully grabbed my sleeve away from her grasp.

"When did you start to bother yourself with me nasod queen?" I shrugged and continued my pace.

"I do what I desire and demand that you apologize." She said with a stern voice while following me.

"Tch. Leave me alone." I increased my speed but she still kept up with me without breaking a sweat.

"I am the one who will decide that." I started gliding using my dynamos but she also did the same.

"Why the hell are you chasing me?!" I sound irritated when someone starts chasing me.

"To hear you apologize."

"Fine. Sorry! Now leave me alone!" I glanced back but she still keep following me.

"No." said the queen sounding quite annoyed _. Why isn't he chasing after me and my codes today?_

"Tch." I slowed up and start walking instead. "Do whatever you want"

There was no other conversation after that and we just kept making our way to the kitchen.

"Damnit why does this place have to be so big" I mumbled to myself while looking over the map on a floating screen created by my dynamos.

Finally I arrived now for some food. As I thought to myself and open the door a piece of dough flew and planted itself onto my face. My vein popped and I shouted

"What the hell is going on?!"

Aisha and rena turned and looked at me awkwardly with a bowl of dough in their hands. Looks like they were whipping it to bake a cake huh?

At the corner of the table I saw raven was covered with dough on his hair and places.

"Don't you dare laugh" He shot me a menacing stare.

"So? What are you doing aisha and rena?" eve peered to take a look from behind me.

"Oh we were planning to make cake for everyone" exclaimed rena

"Sorry this got out of hand" aisha was fidgeting with embarrassment

"Anyway can I have a cup of coffee first?" I asked them and seat myself near raven and eve did the same.

"Sure thing just wait a bit" and rena skipped happily to make some coffee for me

 _Mom…_ As I thought to myself eve inched closer to me to check on me.

"Are you ok add?" she asked innocently this time without any superiority.

"yea…"

I just slumped my head into my arms hiding my pained face from her.

 _I'm so pathetic…_

Raven just pat my shoulder like he was trying to cheer me up.

"I'm gonna go outside. Rena just leave my coffee in the fridge" I told her and she just hummed out an 'ok'.

…

I walked toward my favorite destination. A café. It was bustling with people but then a waitress came and found me a seat on the terrace. I ordered a strawberry shortcake and hot chocolate then the waitress ran to the counter.

I sighed out and my breath formed into a fog in the air.

"What a cold world" I spoke to myself silently and wait for my order.

Soon a certain nasod queen came and walk towards my table.

"Is the seat occupied?" she asked

"Yes. Yes it is. With my loneliness." I chuckled at the cheesy line I just said subconsciously.

I didn't even look at her but her cheek was forming a pout which was very rare and anyone who saw this would think a boyfriend is teasing his girlfriend.

"So why did you come here?" asked the nasod queen monotonously hiding her emotions.

"It's my favorite shop and the place where I can calm myself"

"I see. Do yo-"

"Here is your order dear valued customer" the waitress cut in and offered her infamous wide grin with my order.

"Thanks"

"and what will your order be miss?"

"Green tea for me please"

The waitress skipped away and I started eating my slice of cake, strawberry first.

"So you like strawberry shortcake?" asked eve while resting her chin on her palm.

"What's with you today?" I asked suspiciously and I could notice a small tink of pink on her cheek if I'm not mistaken.

"Nothing really. I'm just curious" she faced away to the street.

"What? Are you starting to stalk me instead now?" I asked jokingly.

She blushed furiously and kept quiet for a while and spoke.

"I'm not" her voice was low like a squeak.

"Whatever" I replied with no interest.

"What's wro-"

"Here is your order miss! Do enjoy" the waitress came with eve order and again cut her words.

"…thank you…" eve slightly irritated that someone keep cutting her words off time to time.

The waitress walked away to other customers in the shop and take their orders.

I ate my cake quietly and sip on the hot chocolate not caring about the nasod queen in front of me.

She just stared at me. I felt annoyed of course when you have someone stared at you you would feel annoyed.

"Your tea will get cold" I said quietly but enough for her to hear.

She quickly took a sip but instead burned her tongue and made a cute face while sticking her tongue out.

 _So cute…_ as I thought to myself and blushed a bit while pushing away the thought.

She blew her tea and slowly sipping the tea taking in both the aroma and the taste while enjoying it.

"I gotta admit this place tea is really delicious even more than what rena or ophelia made for me"

I just ignored what she said and finished my cake and my hot chocolate. I then stood abruptly and made my way to the counter and paid for my and eve expense. Eve followed in short and thanked me.

We were just making our way through the beautiful capital of water, watching the water flow endlessly from the fountain. I glance over to eve as she was shivering in the cold.

I took off my coat and flopped it onto her petite figure.

"It's warm" she said as she snuggled up into my coat with a noticeable blush plastered on her face.

"Are you cold?"

She asked me and I just shook my head, shoving my hands into my pockets and continued walking.

People that were passing us thanked us for our hard work in taking back the capital of water and freeing the citizens from the evil clutch of the demons.

They bowed courteously and continue with what they were doing. I looked around and see a lot of things happened. Buildings were destroyed. Their flags were burned, but they still manage to smile to each other and word.

 _They really are carefree…_

A sad expression crawled up to my face. I manage to remind myself of the past again even when I tried to forget it.

 _Well who could forget it. It's painful… Mom…I miss you…_

Eve held my ice cold hand and said "Are you ok? You look like you're very sad.."

 _Of course I'm sad…I want to see my mother…but she is killed! What can a pathetic man like me do?!_

I kept raging inside my own head. Then suddenly…

 _*BOOM*_

Something exploded and ice grew out like a flower budding. It was Avalanche.

"Humans…worship and offer your souls as sacrifice to the demon god…" he ordered

"Let's go help the people nasod queen" I quickly said with dynamos hovering behind me.

She nodded and glided right to evacuate the people and contact the elgang while I hovered myself to battle against avalanche.

"Offer your souls and you shall receive eternal peace…" avalanche still speak out as I close out distances.

"Shut your traps you pile of rotten corpse!" "Flick disc!" I yelled out as I sent a disc towards avalanche and he dodges it with ease.

"Offer your souls and you shall receive eternal peace" He still babbles on about that.

"Shut up! Panzer bust-" suddenly a shadow approach me and kick me in the abdomen, causing me to black out.

"ADD!" eve yelled out and that was what I last heard from her…

.

.

.

.

.

"Nhghhh…" I woke up, blinking to get a clear vision on my surroundings.

I was tied up to a chair with ropes. Considering my physics, breaking out of this and escape is impossible right now.

 _Right! Where's dynamo?!_

I thought to myself and heard…

"Looking for your weapon?" a figure appear before me and held a bag which seems to contain my dynamos.

"Damn you! What are you going to do to me?!" I barked and raise my head up to see who it is and "CHLOE!"

"That's right fufufufu"

"Why are you here?! I thought we killed you at the heart of ancient waterway already?!"

"Kufufufufu kyahahahaha that's what you thought you loser! I was helped by master ran and was given a new power! Now you and your gang are no match for me! HAHAHAHA!"

"You're insane woman!" I barked at her.

"I know and I love it!" she kicked me in the jaw and grab my hair to lift my face.

"Now I want informations on your little gang little boy"

I spit on her face and she punched me in the stomach causing me to gag and some blood stream out of my mouth. I endured in pain.

"Don't worry deary… we both can take our time~~ especially me kyahahahaha"

She then laughed maniacally and I lost my consciousness again.

 _I hope the city will be ok…eve…everyone…_ was my last train of thought before I slumped my head.

_Meanwhile at the city_

-Eve's Pov-

I ran frantically trying to find my friends. I ran and ran without caring about how tired I am.

I reached the castle that we are staying at and fund elesis and elsword in the courtyard training.

I shout of to them "Help! Help! El*huff*esis *huff* Elsword!*huff*"

My lung and throat was burning from all the running, but I didn't care.

"What's wrong eve?" said elesis.

Then elsword followed "calm down first"

"Add was abducted!" I manage to shout out.

"WHAT?!" they both said in unison.

"We better call the rest of the gang! Elsword go find lu and ciel! Meet us in the kitchen! I'll go find chung and ara and eve you go to rena! GO!"

"Yes ma'am!" Elsword and I said and we part our ways to find the others.

 _Please be safe add!_

_At a certain place where add is held captive_

-Add's Pov-

"Ugh…" I groaned from the ache on my entire body.

 _Déjà vu…?_ I thought to myself as I woke up and saw chloe was holding a tool.

"Oh my good morning there~" She waved while holding the tool and inching towards me.

"What are you gonna do to me?!" I yelled at her.

She held her pointy ears and spoke.

"Geez. Shut the fuck up loser. I'm just gonna give you a bit of torture~~" she smiled menacingly at me.

She took the tool and position it at my finger nail and suddenly forcefully extract my fingernails.

"GYAHHHH!" I scream loudly as the pain was so sudden and too much for me.

Blood was oozing out of my fingertip. Chloe licked her lips enjoying the view of me in pain.

"Oh~ Gosh~~ That felt amazing~ Ahh~~ Ahh~~" and she continued to pluck out my finger nails forcefully until I'm even done with my toe nails.

"Ugh…Guh….uguhhnhuuh…." My tears were letting itself out. I can't endure through it.

 _It hurts! It hurts…ugh…why do I deserve this…_ I thought to myself as I couldn't hold back my pain.

"Kyahahahaha I just love that priceless reaction mmhhhhhh~~" she moaned to herself while my mind was blank. The pain was excruciating.

"Oh my..I let myself loose~ now I'm all wet~ **You** have to take responsibilities ok~~?"

Then she grab my neck and choke me. It was painful. I struggle for air and desperately try to break free from this torture. I was shaking so much that the rope restraining me was loosing itself.

I thought this would be my chance to break free but I was almost reaching my limit and nearly went unconscious until chloe let go of me.

"Fufu~~ we'll play with each other again add~~ and I will bring much more fun toys for y-o-u~~"

She smiled seductively but had no effect on me as the pain was my first priority. She then told the shadow demons to take me back to my very own cell.

 _Ugh..guh… I need to endure…until they come and save me…please save me soon…eve…_

I thought to myself in my cell while crying only awaiting for a worse tomorrow. I keep biting my arm to endure and keep myself conscious eventhough the pain I receive still haven't died down.

_Back to the elgang_

-Eve's Pov-

"We need to go rescue add immediately!" I said to the rest of the gang.

"Calm down eve. First we need a concrete plan first." Raven the wise man of the team spoke up.

"But we don't know what could be happening to add at this moment!" I yelled at him while holding my tears but to no avail and still let it stream out.

"Heh! It's ok eve! He won't die. Even if he dies no one will even care because he was always suspicious anyways. Maybe he were a demon in disguise to get informations on us instead!" Elsword claims his own idea with a big smile. My vein popped and I jumped and slap him till he hit the wall and made a hole in it.

He stood back up and rubbed the back of his head and "What the hell I wrong with you?!" He said angrily.

 _You little brat!_

I was about to jump at him but raven and elesis beat me to it. They beat him up so bad that he needed to let aisha and rena heal him with magic and potions.

"YOU FUCKING SHITTY BRAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES HE HELPED AND SAVED US ALONG OUR JOURNEY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING PICK A FIGHT?!" raven snapped after he punched the living el out of the brat.

Everyone flinched and cowered in fear of the blade master's fury. Usually raven was a calm and wise man but now he snapped which was to everyone surprise.

"True. Elsword you went too far." Chung said to elsword trying to sound peaceful but still held the anger in his voice.

"Elsword I'm disappointed in you" Elesis glared at elsword coldly.

All he could do was feeling shamed and apologized to me. _I won't forgive you easily you dork. You insult my man you should suffer more. Wait! My man?! Stop being so naughty eve! You naughty girl! KYAHHHHHH!_

I was fighting with my inner self while wearing a poker face still with a bit of anger.

"Ok! This is not the time to fight each other! Let's think of a plan quickly!" ciel voiced out his opinions impatiently which was to everyone surprise also.

Today we were showed the different side of everyone.

"Eve tell me. What demon took him away?" chung asked me.

"It was avalanche the one you showed us a few days ago and a cloaked figure which I don't know" I replied sternly.

"Ok our biggest lead is avalanche at the temple of frozen water" lu spoke.

"Then we have to move quickly through magmanta's cave and defeat it quickly and get to avalanche!" elesis claimed

"We should start preparing. The faster the better! The girls will go buy the necessary consumptions the guys will check the gear. Let's go people!" raven speak out like a true leader.

"Sir, yes sir" then we set out to prepare as raven ordered.

 _Add…you better be safe! I still haven't told you something important yet! – eve_

 _We'll save you add – elesis_

 _You still haven't take me to that cake shop you told me yet! – lu_

 _I still haven't paid back for the time you save me so don't die – ciel_

 _Please be safe – rena_

 _We're coming and no one is stopping us so hang in there pal – raven_

 _I still need help with my cannon add so don't die – chung_

 _Add I pray that you will be safe - ara_

 _You still owe me some books add and it's overdued – aisha_

 _Ugh…raven punch really hurts…ow… - elsword_

_Meanwhile at add place_

-Add's Pov-

I was looking around while the low life demon shadow chaser ordered me to walk. My eyes are swollen and red because I was crying due to the pain. I pray that today won't be worse than yesterday.

My hope was shattered when I saw chloe walking towards me with a new 'toy' of hers.

I just clenched my teeth and hope everything will be over soon.

 _Mom…Eve…guys…_

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - Resolves Part 1

This chapter will have some class changes in its own parts. I am sorry for the grammar and the mess as my ability is limited and I took some lines out of the manga(Elsword).

Enjoy.

_A week later_

-Add's Pov-

 _It's been a long while since I have been locked up and tortured in here. I wonder how many days have passed. Why haven't they come to get me yet? Have I been abandoned? Am I really insignificant?_

I layed down on the cold hard floor thinking depressingly to myself hoping that the gang would come and rescue me from this torture.

"Get up! Master ran wants to see you!" Chloe came, opening the door to my cell and kicked me like a lifeless animal.

"What is it this time?" I said sadly to myself.

"Oh~ You'll find out soon dear~~"

 _*sigh* Looks like they found out some new ways to torture me._

I mentally sighed and walked out following chloe with my hands cuffed and legs chained with an iron ball.

I drag my feet exhaustedly and my stomach begins to rumble. I mentally face-palmed myself and sigh out loud.

"Looks like someone is hungry~"

"Yeah. Because of the great service they provided here" I tried to sound sarcastic.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it~~"

It backfired.

I was led to a large room with an alter and a throne. Sitting there was ran, the brother of my comrade and the demon commander of hamel.

I noticed a floating mana prison and inside it was the priestess of water.

 _So the priestess is here?! That's why we haven't been able to find her. Tch. Curse you demons…_

I maintain a disgusted expression when ran was descending down from his thrown. Chloe knelt down and bow to ran as he was walking toward us, but I didn't do anything beside standing and glaring at him.

Chloe noticed my glare and kicked me from behind making me fall face first onto the floor.

"Show some respect towards the master you insolence fool!" Chloe threatened me with a glare, but I don't care. I really hate all of you.

"Hmph. Get up you insect!" Ran demanded with a loud voice.

I just get up but not because I was told to. I still maintain my glare at him.

"What insolence! Master. Please allow me to punish this fool!"

"It's ok chloe."

"But mast-"

"I said it's ok"

Chloe shut up due to the fact that ran is now glaring daggers at her for not listening to him.

"So what do you want with me you demon?" I said courageously towards the man and he stared back at me and analyzing me from head to toe.

"I've decided. That you will a guinea pig to my experiment."

"KUHAHAHAHAHA! So from torturing now I'm going to become your guinea pig? Fuck you demon!" I snarl at him while he raised his hand for something.

"Oh but you don't have a choice….since the beginning"

He summoned his sword and gouge out my eyes and I cried tears of blood. I can't see anything anymore. I won't be able to see everyone and anyone anymore. My blood keep streaming out of my eyes.

"ARGHHHH! UGHG!" I tried cupping my eyes with my hand to feel it but my hands was shackled to legs.

"UGHHGUH!" My whole body twitch in pain and I can't seem to move my legs anymore.

"Shut up insect"

And that was what I last heard of when i took a heavy blow to my head and went unconscious…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Back to eve and the gang_

-Eve's Pov-

 _Add…_

I reminded myself of him as I was making my way to the ancient nasod library. Me and the gang decided to train ourselves to get to add because of our meager abilities to fight.

 __Flashback – A week ago__

" _The ice missiles are coming!" elesis yelled out to the group as we were trying to follow avalanche._

 _We made it through magmanta's cave somewhat and now we were battling with the skeletal mage. We were exhausted as we make continuous struggle on the way here without resting or taking a break._

" _Damn it! That bastard fled again!" Elsword yelled out in anger towards the closing portal of avalanche._

" _Rena look out!" raven yelled out as he noticed magic circle floating above rena, chung, ara, lu and ciel._

 _Icicle blades start to rain down on them but raven didn't make it to them because an ice trap appeared and hindered his way._

 _Chung tried to protect them with his cannon and armor but he didn't stand a chance against the blades and everyone else also got injured seriously too._

" _Damn it! Retreat!" raven yelled out as he finally got to them._

" _But add is-" I tried to protest but…_

" _They're gravely injured! WE NEED TO GET THEM FIXED UP!" Raven yelled out with rage and carried rena and ara._

 _Both elsword and elesis also got there and helped carrying them too._

 _I clenched my teeth and just escape too while blocking the homing ice missiles._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _We got back to chung's castle and everyone frantically took us to patch up. I receive only minor injuries but the others…_

 _And add…_

 _I hope you're ok…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __3 days after the battle with avalanche__

 _Everyone healed up with the help of denka. We held a meeting inside raven's room deciding what to do next._

" _Avalanche is tougher than we expected. I don't think we stand a chance against him with all his ice missiles and magic." Raven announced to us._

" _But we need to rescue add fast!"_

" _Eve. We know you're in a hurry but we should be discussing how to advance pass avalanche first."_

" _I think we should go retrain ourselves" elsword said nonchalantly._

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I snapped at him._

" _Nonononono! It's not a joke! I meant we should train ourselves again to get stronger!" he cowered in fear realizing what happened to him last time._

" _Indeed that's the most logical solution." Elesis point out._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __A few hours later__

" _Ok then! Does anyone have any objections? Then it's decided we shall train ourselves again!" raven spoke up._

" _We should meet back here at least in a week or 2." Rena stated._

" _Alright then let's pack our stuff and go!" elsword spoken like a leader for once._

 _ **Wait for me add…I'll get stronger and rescue you soon….So please hang in there…just a bit more…**_

 _I prayed silently and went into my room._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

_Back to present_

"Ugh! These infected nasods are really annoying! Go away! Space wrench!"

I summoned out oberon and send out shockwave towards the enemies in front of me. Then the wall a few meters from me crumble and led me to a wide open room filled with nasod technologies and books about the race of nasods.

I smiled to myself and muttered a 'found it'.

I ordered oberon and ophelia to intercept the infected nasods and close the hole in the wall as I searched for the informations I required to get stronger. As I was searching the large monitor in the room I found a secret file that was locked up.

I opened the file and crack down the security system tht protected the file and it showed me datas of ancient humanoid nasods. It was labeled as 'The Codes of Nasods'.

There was multiple datas about various codes and the were also datas about myself as well.

… **.Eve: Code Empress. Designed as the one who maintains orders and laws inside the nasod realms. Battle ability is designed to be low as the purpose was the heart filled with compassions to lead the nasod race to a greater era…**

 _So I was designed to rule huh? Then what would be the code for battle?_

I pondered to myself and stumbled upon another file. It's title was 'Code Battle Seraph'. I clicked on it and the result was amazing.

 **Code Battle Seraph:**

 **The god-tier battle type code. Designed as a warring machine without emotions. Due to the lack of emotions the strength of this battle code maximize greatly, but also due to this very same reason that the nasod race started to have revolts and civil wars. Various incidents can also be related to the code such as the terror in sander, the annihilation of the nasod race…**

 _What…is this…? The nasod race was eliminated not because of the humans but by their own people?! This is preposterous._

I thought to myself I I watched the recorded battles of this code.

 _Should I upgrade my code to this? But if I do I will lose all my emotions and my feelings…No! I mustn't waver! My priority now is rescuing add! Even if I become a war machine I must rescue add. If I have add then…._

 _Alright! I made up my mind!_

I begin the preparations for the upgrade as I keep thinking of add.

"Finally done. Now time to upgrade" I wrote a note and saved it in the computer then I stepped into the upgrade chamber I built as I also infused it with voice command so the upgrade will be self-done.

"Activate upgrade sequence of code battle seraph!" I commanded.

"A.C.T.I.V.A.T.I.N.G U.P.G.R.A.D.E S.E.Q.U.E.N.C.E-S.C.A.N.N.I.N.G C.O.M.P.L.E.T.E-P.R.E.P.A.R.I.N.G T.O U.P.G.R.A.D.E" The computer voice sounds very robotic but I ignored it and ready myself

"E.R.R.O.R-T.H.E F.O.L.L.O.W.I.N.G C.O.D.E U.P.G.R.A.D.E W.I.L.L .E.F.F.E.C.T T.H.E E.M.O.T.I.O.N C.I.R.C.U.I.T-D.O Y.O.U W.I.S.H T.O P.R.O.C.E.E.D.?-Y.E.S/N.O"

"Yes!"

"B.E.G.I.N I.N.S.T.A.L.L.A.T.I.O.N.S"

.

.

.

_After a few hours_

"I.N.S.T.A.L.L C.O.M.P.L.E.T.E-L.A.U.N.C.H.I.N.G T.U.T.O.R.I.A.L P.R.O.G.R.A.M"…

_In elder_

-Elsword's Pov-

I made a trip to elder with chung, lu and ciel. The four of us went to greet the chief and he gave us a place to stay.

"So what made you heroes came back here? I thought you were stopping the demons at some place?"

"We realized how strong the demons are so here we are trying to surpass our own limits" said while eating the meals they provided us.

"My cannon is also in a bad shape so I was travelling to find people who can help" chung smiled at the chief and continue with his drinks.

"And I see you've got yourself some new companions eh?"

"We don't really have ideas of how to get stronger so we're just tagging along to watch you guys. We think we will go check the others later on too on the way back" ciel replied while pouring tea for his master while she sits and nom on cookies.

"That's right. We'll also check the sweets they make here too~" Lu said happily while mouth watering at the delicious sweets.

"Hmm…I think you might find some valuable weapons and stuff if you inspect wally's castle after all he likes to collect things"

"Thanks for the informations Hoffman I'll go check it out. What about you guys?" I asked my friends while they were thinking of what to do.

"I think I will check out around town first so go on without me elsword" replied chung.

"We will stay here and enjoy a relaxing day then" said lu as she was sipping the tea ciel poured for her.

"Alright then. I'm going."

.

.

.

_At wally's castle treasures room_

"Pffff-So much dust!" I blew my mouth when the dust came into contact with my lips.

As I blow, the dust scatter away everywhere and now it's like particles falling of onto the ground. I noticed there was a switch near the corner of a treasure box and decided to turn it.

The wall shifted itself and opened up a small space where there was a blade sticking to the cracks of the floor.

"Hmm...what does it say here….he who draws the blade will receive the devil's power and fall into depravity…hahahaha so cliche"

I laughed to myself and approach the sword and try pulling it out. The blade draws out quite easily so I thought to myself maybe it was just a cheap sword.

 **Brace yourself…**

I heard a voice inside my head and while I was pondering over it the floor started to crack and I fell into and underground sewer. Looking closely it wasn't the sewer that banthus escaped to, it was much different.

I kept analyzing the area then a robot approached me. It looked a lot like wally's robot but it was kinda different. I can feel it.

"Looks like this is a great time to try out my new blade!" I lunged at the robot and tried to slice it but he avoided it and rushed away.

"Damn It ran away"

 **What unrefined swordsmanship…**

"What the..? Who's talking?! Show yourself!" I looked around to find someone but no one was there.

 **It's me you brat…the sword you just forcefully plucked out…**

"What the sword is talking?!" I yelled at the sword.

 **It's kinda like that but it's different…I am the spirit who resides in the sword…My name is cornwell…Not a pleasure to meet you brat…and right now I am transferring what I think into your consciousness…**

"Whoa! That's kinda like telepathy! Even aisha can't do that! THIS IS SO COOL!"

 **Stop yelling brat…Now that you have draw me out do you want to get stronger?**

"Heck yeah! I need to rescue my fri—Comrade from danger"

 **I see…in that case I will lend you my power but you must be the one to figure it out how to use me…this blade holds unlimited copy of itself so make do with your own ability and try to get out of this dungeon…**

"So all I have to do is get out of this dungeon right? Easy! With my runes I'll be unstoppable!"

 **The host this time is really stupid…what badluck…**

"Hey! I heard that!"

.

.

.

_Back at chung_

-Chung's Pov-

The village is very peaceful now that we got rid of wally. No fights no robbery and everyone lives their life to the fullest.

 _I hope hamel can be like this soon too. I will liberate it soon. Wait for me father._

As I thought to myself suddenly there was an explosion a few blocks away. I rushed there with my cannon on my back.

"Dammit I failed again! Maybe this formula was wrong?Hmmmm"

"Hey! Are you ok? What was that explosion? How did you do that?" I asked her as I arrived at the scene.

.

.

.

"Interesting! Even without explosives it still blew up" I said.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?"

The girl who made the explosion was echo the village's alchemist. She was trying to make a candy making machine but failed and explode.

"Sorry but this is really great! Maybe this is the solution I need to enhance my destroyer!" I beamed a smile at her but she looks confuse.

"Huh? "

.

.

.

.

.

_At lu and ciel_

-Lu's Pov-

*Yawn*

"I'm sleepy ciel"

"Let's go to your room then" ciel said while cleaning up the snacks I ate.

"Ok"

.

.

.

"Fuahhhhh…It feels good ciel"

"I'm glad you like me doing it lu" (A.N: It's not what you think don't be perverted)

"You comb my hair really good ciel" I felt so good when ciel brushes and combs my hair.

"Thanks lu" ciel replied graciously

*BOOM*

The wall of our room was blown to pieces and we got ready to battle at whoever did it. Then a demon stepped out of the smoke and revealed himself.

"Who are you?" I demanded an answer from him

"You don't need to know your highness Luciela R. Sourcream because you will die this instant" he said and rushed towards me at an amazing speed.

"Crap!" He was now in front of me, holding a dagger ready to pierce my chest.

"LU!" that was the last word I heard before I get stabbed and dying.

 _What a bitter life I have…Got betrayed…and now getting killed…eventhough I finally found myself a place where I can stay…ciel…_

 _Ciel…_

 _CIEL! NO I CAN'T DIE YET! CIEL WILL BE KILLED AFTER ME! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!_

"Harghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I got back up and glared daggers at the killer and he flinched.

"HAHHHHHH!" I shouted out and power begin to swell in my body. I feel like this is so familiar. This is my power. The power I once lost. Now it's back to me.

"FUHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD! THE POWER HELD ONLY BY THE TRUE DEMON ROYALTIES! DIE! LAND CRASHER!" I shouted out and charge in and smash the ground that erupts demon energy.

"Kuh!" He skillfully escaped while ciel was stunned by the my power.

"Are you ok ciel?!" I rushed toward ciel and he just nod at me.

"I'm glad" I hugged him tightly "I don't know what to do without you" and I just cried out in his embrace. It was so warm. This is the place for me and only me.

I doze off to sleep in ciel embrace.

-Ciel's Pov-

"My little devil has grown…Now what will I do to catch up…" I said to her while she was asleep.

"I need to get stronger too…I want to protect you lu…" I kissed her forehead and doze off too while hugging her.

.

.

.

.

.

_At elsword_

-Elsword's Pov-

"So this is your power? This is so amazing!" I cheered.

 **Of course. I was labeled as the sword of infinity a thousand years ago…**

"Heh…so you're a gramp" I said teasingly.

 **I am not a gramp!**

"Ok ok. Chill"

 **TCH. Just get this over with you brat.**

"Yes yes. Got it grandpa."

 **YOU BRAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Take this! FINAL CUT!" I sliced open a black hole and absorb the wally no. 7 robot. Then sliced again destroying both the black hole and wally no. 7 that got caught up in it.

"Phew…That was a close call" I wiped off the sweat on my forehead and walk toward the next room.

*Bzzt* *Bzzt*

I halted and suddenly a giant robot fall towards me. I dodged but it fired of a laser at me and almost got me.

"Gramp! What is that thing?!" I rushed the gramp.

 **Hmm…wait! No way! This robot absorbs the power of the dark el. It grew stronger day by day. You can't win this! Escape kid!**

"Heh…There's no 'retreat' in my dictionary! HAH!"I charge in and tried to slice the robot but it blocked me and slam me to the wall really hard.

"Ugh! Guh!" I cough out blood and got up.

 **Kid…Do you really want to win this?...**

"Of course!"

 **Find the dark el that keeps powering the robot.**

"Then what?"

 **Just do this step first. It should be located on its body somewhere. Look! It's its hand!**

"Got it gramp! Here I go again!"

I rushed to the robot while it fired something upward. I ignored that and went behind him summoning eight swords that descended upon its back.

*Wrrrrnkkkk* *Chinkkk*

It rotate its upper body and swing its metallic hand towards me but I blocked it with my two swords but proof no use as I was blown away to the wall again.

"Ugh! So strong…" I got up again and ran full speed at the robot arm.

I stab my blade into its arm as it was flailing, trying to shake me off its arm. I stab cornwell into the edge of the dark el in the wrist of its arm and carve it out, but as I let go of its arm it fired off a shot from it cannon on its shoulder. The shot rumble away carrying me and the dark el with it and from above the shot that its fired off earlier falls towards me and blow me away relentlessly.

I was blown to the wall yet again and was losing my consciousness seeing the robot making its way towards me slowly as the last thing I saw before I was out cold.

 _Ugh…If only I got more power…_

 _ **Brat…Why do you seek power? For what purpose? Money? Fame? Women?**_

 _I'm not that kind of person gramp…do you really think that little of me?_

 _ **It's not that I think little of you. You are a strong child I know that but for what do you desire with your power?**_

 _Heh…There was a person who always saved me and my friends…he was a scary person and less sane than average people…but he was a genius…seeing as my friends accept him so easily makes me irritated somehow…_

 _ **So is that the feeling of jealousy?**_

 _Haha…It's not that…It's just that I kept telling myself not to acknowledge this person…He was the kind who appear to be scary but he is also kind-hearted inside…I wish I would have acknowledge him sooner…I treated him as insignificant because he keep avoiding people…maybe he was just scared and reserved…but I took the wrong conclusion…now I want to save him gramp…give me the power I need to rescue him!_

 _ **I accept your resolve but this power…if you are careless it will consume you…are you prepared?**_

 _Heh…gramp don't worry…because…_

"I'M GOING TO SAVE MY FRIEND NO MATTER WHAT!"

I got up and stab cornwell into the ground as the nasod inspector fist was about to punch me.

"RAGE CUTTER!" I yelled out and a lot of cornwells burst out from the ground and skew the nasod inspector. It wasn't moving so I took this chance and…

"PHANTOM SWORD!" I summon a huge blade that slice up the nasod inspector in half.

"My resolve isn't half-assed. I'm coming soon so wait for me add!"

I got up and walked out of the pile of metal and exit the dungeon. 'There is so much I want to apologize to add' is my last train of thought as I fall unconscious again succumbing to fatigue.

As I was typing the idea of tragic really doesn't fall into the story so I will change that and sorry for my incompetence if the viewer find this story boring.


	3. Chapter 3 - Resolves Part 2

Reply:

FumeKnight – Thanks for the advice bro. Literally I did indeed put a break but I didn't check the story before posting so literally most of the spaces and breaks were erased.

SuzukaMizuchi – Thank you for reading this story and also gave me reviews on my stories.

* * *

I didn't get a lot of time since been really busy with school's works and ideas for continuing really didn't come up much.

* * *

_Back to ciel_

-Ciel's Pov-

Lu and I are travelling and meet up with the others to check on their progress. Hopefully they will get stronger. I feel quite stronger now because of lu's sudden power up, now I can protect her more.

"Ciel? Ciel?!" Lu yelled into my ears. I just stare at her confuse over her action.

"Yes lu?"

"Why are you spacing out ciel? Is something wrong?" lu asked showing concerns all over her little face. I just smiled and rub her head.

"No. Nothing's wrong lu. Just thinking about the others." I told her and notice presences heading towards us.

"Lu. Enemies are approaching us." I got serious and so did lu.

Ten demons that look like the assassin that tried to kill lu last time appeared with weapons in their hands. I glare at them and asked.

"What are you still coming for us for?! Haven't we exampled our powers on your kin last time?!"

"Kukukuku…He was just a foot soldier…WE'RE THE REAL VANGUARDS NO DIE!" They came charging at us.

I hold out my cannon and keep firing demonic bullets at them, but their skins were tougher than expected. I didn't leave much bruise but a scratch. Then I ran towards them while still carrying my cannon.

"Soul extortion!" I fired a big shot that dragged them near me, then I start to combo them with my gunblade. I looked back at lu and she was just standing there while the demons approach her.

"I'll show you the power I got back" with a smirk she held out her hand and fired her demonic energy.

"Dark Plasma!" everything in front of her was reduced to dust and ash. I stared in amazement at her show of power. Then the demons kept charging at me and some went charging to her again.

"Kuh! So stubborn…Fantasy impromptu first movement!" I point my gunblades forward and kept firing rapid shots at the demons and also switching to firing with my cannon too.

 _It's not enough…Kuh…I need more power…more!_

Then something swelled up in my chest. It was painful. I clutched my chest and collapse onto the ground.

"CIEL!" lu looked worried and destroyed her opponents quickly.

"NIGHTMARE!" She shouted out and flashed over to the demons and shred them to pieces.

"CIEL! HANG IN THERE CIEL!" lu carried me to the next town as I lay unconscious.

.

.

.

I woke up and look around the place. I was in a wooden room with lightings and furnitures that look common in an inn's room.

 _So I went unconscious…kuh…I'm such a weakling!_

I kept clutching my head and thought on how weak I am right now. Then lu came in with a tray of food and saw me awake.

"Ciel! Are you ok? How are you feeling now?!" lu looked really worried. I just sit there on my bed with my bangs covering my eyes which I notice now the color of white, but I just ignored it and said to lu.

"I'm sorry…I'm so weak…I can't protect you anymore…" Tears slowly escaped my eyes. Then lu held out her hand and brought my face to look at her. She was pouting but I'm still sobbing.

"Ciel! You always protect me so many times already! So don't worry! It's my turn to protect you now! Ok?!" Lu said towards me and I just nod my head in silence.

 _I don't want to be protected…lu…I want to protect you…_

"Alright then! Now let's have some food shall we?" lu beamed a smile at me and I just fake back a smile at her. My weakness and incompetences never escaped my mind.

 _I want to get stronger…stronger than anyone else…_

.

.

.

"Help! Help!" a loud voice shouted out outside of the room we stayed in.

"What happened?!"

"Demons! Demons! They're approaching our town! They have an army marching over here!"

"OH NO!"

"We're doomed!"

"Kuh…will anyone come and save us…?!"

Many town people came and fall into despair over the hopelessness of their situation. Then lu jumped out of the window.

"Fear not! For I will exterminate those demons for you!" Lu declared over the crowd of people.

"Will you really be able to handle it out there?" someone in the crowd raised his opinions.

I also followed lu outside and said too.

"I'm also going." Lu look at me concerned.

"It'll be ok. Two is better than one right?" I flashed a smile at her ensuring her that I will be alright, but it's just a lie. I'm not alright. I don't know how I will handle those demons with my current power.

"Alright then let's set out ciel!"

"Yes ma'am"

.

.

.

_At the path the demons are coming from_

"Ciel are you ready?" lu asked to confirm my response.

"Ready as always" I told her and we both jumped into the middle of the demons army.

"Twilight judgement!" I shouted out and fire a heavy shot from my cannon. It wasn;t able to injure the demons. I clicked my tongue and use some other skills.

"Death sentence of marbas" I fire bullets rapidly towards the demons that surrounds me. When I wasn't looking a demon snuck up behind me and stab me in the back. I was on my knees and clutched the dirt tight still thinking over my incompetence.

"CIEL!" lu shouted from over the packs of demons.

 _I'm so incompetence…I couldn't protect lu till the end…and now I will die…what irony…the last time lu helped me and revive me back into a demon…now she won't get the chance because I will die…and so will she…wait…wait!...WAIT! LU! THAT'S RIGHT! IF I DIE SO WILL LU! SHE CAN'T HANDLE THIS MUCH NUMBERS ON HER OWN! COME ON GET UP ME! YOU SWEARED TO PROTECT THE ONE YOU LOVE RIGHT?! NOW IS THE TIME TO USE EVERY LAST OUNCE OF YOUR LIFE TO DO THAT! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CRAWL OR BITE I WILL SAVE HER!_

"HARGHHHHHH" I awakened and powers start to swell up much more than ever. I could feel that something is starting to grow out of my head and my weapons also changed. My cannon is now a sniper rifles and my dual gun blades also become much more sharper. My hair also became longer too.

 _So this is my new power…This time I won't allow you to leave my sight…lu…_

"LU!" I shouted towards lu and she jumped over to me.

"DIABOLIC DISASTER!" we shouted in unison and focus our demonic energy to a single point and a black hole formed, sucking in the demons army completely and also the resources of motherearth too.

The black hole exploded into the sky and cleared away the dark clouds and everything in our vicinity was completely destroyed.

I stand and stare at the sky. _Finally…_

* * *

_Back to raven_

-Raven's Pov-

I thought up my own weakness that is my left arm. I left the nasod arm to be weakened, choosing the path of the swords, but if I can enhance my nasod arm to be more powerful and fight together with my blade then I will become invincible.

I decided to make a journey to altera once the realm nasod and I was sure that I saw eve back on the way to the nasod realm, but I dismissed the thoughts and make my own way to the pongo's tribe hideout.

I walked to the pongo's chief's house. I still remember the sins I have commited in the past. Terrorizing the tribes, killing, bring mass destructions. I really regret my sins and I really don't think they can forgive me.

"Oh! Hero raven! The hero raven is here!" a little pongo shout out to the village and everyone came to form a crowd around me.

It was unbelievable considering the sins I've committed. They still forgave me.

 _Really…I'm really grateful…_

When I got to the chief house I started to knock on the door.

"Excuse me! Anybody home?" I knocked three times then heard the sound of incoming footsteps.

The door was open and there stood the short pongo chief in front of me. He looked surprise to see me.

"Oh! Mister raven! What are you doing here in altera? I thought you're currently fighting the demons army stationed at hamel are you not?" the chief asked me formally.

"Well it's a long story…"

.

.

.

"Hoo! I see now. It looks like you all went to train to become stronger, but how may we help you with your path to power mister raven?"

"You see…I came to realize that only one arm wasn't enough so I thought that you might be able to help me enhance my nasod arm to become much more powerful" I asked him desperately remembering how my teammate is still captive by the demons. I clutched my hands hard and turn my face to look at him.

"Well I suppose we can help you to enhance your nasod hand, but the risks are very dangerous" The chief let out a big sigh coated with worries.

"I don't care…so as long as I can save people…" I look at the ground and let out a sigh too.

"Then…follow me"

"Ok"

.

.

.

_At a basement underneath the chief's house_

"I never thought there would be an underground basement here under your house chief" I said surprised.

"Well this was once the home of nasods afterall"

Then we walked down the stairs and got to a chamber. There lies ancient nasod technologies from big to small. I stared in amazement at the work of the nasods and the chief gestured me to lie on the flat metal board with restraints at the center of the chamber.

I just did what was told and the chief restrained my body and started to attached electrodes all over me especially on my nasod arm.

"I don't know what will happen when this upgrade is installed nor about the results it will produce, but are you sure you want to take this risk?" The chief asked to confirm me once again.

"I'm ready for that risk" I said to him confident with my own decisions and the upgrade starts.

It was very painful. My body temperature was increasing exponentially and I could feel the heat from my nasod arm. Waves of energy starts to build up at the core of my nasod arm and pain increased more than ever.

 _Endure it…endure it…endure it!_

Then my consciousness slip away and I found myself in a mechanized room. There stood the crow rider that the gang defeated. I stared at him and then he leapt at me and came down like thunder. He pressed his sword against me which I used the nasod arm to shield myself. I notice that I was holding my blade in my hand and start to swing at him relentlessly while he dodges, but I managed to slice off parts of his helmet and was shocked at what I saw.

Inside the helmet was me?! I was shocked and the crow rider me came charging and got me while I was off-guard. He pressed his foot over my chest and looked hysterical.

"Who are you?!" I questioned him.

"I am you, but I didn't choose the path of redemption like you. And now, look at me…I'm so much stronger than you KAHAHAHAHA" he started to laugh like a maniac and swing down blade to chop me up but I kicked him away and got back on my feet.

"Don't mess with me…NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY YOU WON'T BREAK MY UNWAVERING RESOLVE!" I charge towards him and fired off something from my nasod arm.

The thing I fired off was a spear that exploded when it came into contact with the crow rider. I just stood there with the pile of mechanized body of the crow rider, still alive.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"This isn't your power…right…this isn't my power alone! THIS POWER IS THE POWER FOR THOSE WHO HELP ME RISE TO THE TOP!"

I woke up and the upgrade was over. It looks like the upgrade was complete because my nasod arm evolved. I could feel power from it.

"To save my friends and everyone else, I will become more powerful than before!"

* * *

_Back to rena_

-Rena's Pov-

I was travelling back to my village to train but when I was at ruben demons came to attack me. The one leading the demons was berthe. _Someone must have resurrected the mutt. Must be that ran._

As I thought to myself berthe and his crew came charging towards me. I readied myself.

"Wind blast!" I fired an arrow that chase after berthe and exploded, but he was seen unharmed. He's stronger than before.

"Gungnir!" I shot up arrows into the sky and rained down on the mass of demons killing quite a few of the demons and berthe just deflect my arrows away with its furry arms like it was twigs.

"Dammit" I mumbled to myself then berthe fired off its demonic energy towards me. My body started to freeze and multiple demons start to charge towards me with weapons in their hands ready to kill me.

"Nightwatchers! Engage!" I heard voices from the forest then elven soldiers came out of the forest and fired arrows at the demons that was running towards me and some held out their swords and ran to fight off berthe.

" **Kuh…damn you elves** " then berthe retreated into the portal where I never notice he came from.

"Are you ok rena?" one of the elven soldier asked me and I just nod and muttered out thank you.

.

.

.

_In the elven forest_

"So what brings you back here rena?" My father the chief of the elves asked me while sipping his herbal tea.

"I want to train to become a nightwatcher!" As I finished my sentence my father spew out the tea and cough.

"Rena?! You know how hard the training is right?! Why do you need to become stronger when you're already this strong?!" I father yelled out at me.

"Father calm down…actually…"

.

.

.

I finished telling him about my journeys with the gang and slump my back into my seat, relaxing. My father rubbed his temples and asked me again.

"Rena…even if you know that to become a nightwatcher require harsh trainings right? Why are you so fixated over it?" My father asked concerned.

I slammed the table and stood up.

"BECAUSE I NEED TO GET STRONGER! I CAN'T SIT AROUND BEING HELPLESS WHEN MY FRIEND COULD DIE ANY MOMENT NOW! FATHER I NEED TO SAVE HIM AND TO DO THAT I NEED POWER!" Tears started to swell up in my eyes just imagining what would happen to add. No one ever notice his kindness even when he could get insane any time. Nobody ever tries to speak to add. No one ever tried to concern themselves with him much. No one knew how he always does his best to live his life. Eventhough I knew that, I still manage to leave him alone. I was a failure as a friend and as a comrade. I want to make up for the things I didn't manage to do for him.

"Rena…ok…alright I will accept your resolve. Go speak to your uncle about it" I smiled with tears still on my cheeks and rushed over to my uncle house.

"Sigh…she's grown…she's not calling me papa anymore…father sounds so distant…Amelia…she really is like you…"

.

.

.

_Four days later_

I completed the harsh training and I'm awaiting for my final mission to be granted the title of nightwatcher. My uncle walked into the training ground where I'm practicing my sword skill.

"Hey rena! How are you feeling kiddo?" My uncle asked me and pat my head.

"I'm ready anytime uncle" I sound confident.

"Just to let you know…You don't have to do this you know…there are other ways to solve things you know…" Concerns showed itself on my uncle face and I just smiled to reassured him.

"Don't worry uncle! No matter what I will save everyone"

"Sigh…alright then here is your last assignment" My uncle hands me a scroll. Inside was a mission for me.

"Your final mission is to track the demon army that berthe was leading and pulverize it"

I just roll it up and put it in my bag and head to my house to gather stuff for the mission.

.

.

.

_In a certain part of a valley_

I tracked down the army of demons down and realize that they were heading towards bethma. I think they want to corrupt the lizardmen again and make them do their biddings. I continued to follow the demons and take them out few by few when I have the chance. The probability of me surviving after engaging with them are slim so I am trying to hide my presence as best as I can.

I was observing them for a few hours then suddenly the ground started to shake and I lost balance of myself and fall into the horde of the demons while I was monitoring them on a cliff.

The demons realizing who I was and started to charge in on me but I eliminate them swiftly with my traps and swordskills. Then suddenly an ice wave was fired off towards my direction and grace my battle armors. It was berthe who fired it off then it came charging towards me like lightning.

"Karma!" I fired off natures energy from my sword erendil that was granted to me and the energy wave pushes every demon n a straight path towards berthe. He raises his claws and tear up everything and continued to charge towards me. I fended off its attacks with my sword and was injured and blown away due to its amazing strength. I was trying to stand back up but then I notice a small little lizardman that was skipping through a path of the valley and he looks terribly scared by the troops of demons.

I tried to run to save the little creature but I got intercepted by berthe who threw boulders at me. My path to the little creature was cut off, but I could hear whimpers and whinings of wanting to be saved.

I tried to jump over the boulder that was blocking my path but when I saw the little creature again, some demons was stabbing his limbs and screams and shriek was echoing throughout the valley.

"Let that boy go!" I tried to reason with them but they didn't listen and keep torturing the poor creature.

"Leave him alone! Fatality!" I charged through the hordes of demons and slash them one by one until I got closer to the little creature, but then berthe jump in and swing its tail to blow me away. I was getting desperate as the lizard boy was being tortured right in front of me.

"LET HIM GO!" I shouted at them but they all started to laugh.

" **You think you have the right to say that? Look at how weak you are you pathetic fool. You can't save anyone and now this boy will die because of you. Because of your insignificant power** " Berthe resounded its statement and I just stood there in silence taking all the blame.

 _It's true…I'm really useless…Who am I kidding…? Protect everyone? I can't save a little boy who is being tortured by those demons…how can I save anyone…_

I was just thinking about the powerless me and some demons were approaching with killing intent, but I was still in a trance. Then I remembered what raven told me. _"Rena…protecting doesn't mean you have to be all powerful nor does it have to be about the abilities to kill lots of demons. Protecting is risking yourself in danger for the sake of someone else…and someday I will also risk my life just for you…"_

What raven said made my head cleared off any doubt about myself and I brought my face back up to face the demons and began to charge in the crowd of demons and then I shout out loud.

"INNOCENT!" I summoned the eldrasil seed of life which sucks in the evil beings. Every demons was sucked up including berthe and I readied my sword and charge in to jab the seed of life. Then violent storms brew up destroying the whole army of demons and leaving craters around the valley everywhere.

"This power is not mine alone…" I mumbled to myself and helped the little lizard boy get back home and return to my village with a much more solid resolves and brims with confidences.

* * *

Sorry I'm stuck at this thing. I think it turns out worse than I thought. Ideas are limited and just couldn't find any reference to help me. I am deeply sorry if you don't find this chapter interesting.


End file.
